


names are never so simple

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: your soulmate's name is written upon your wrist, but maybe your not their soulmate.





	names are never so simple

**Author's Note:**

> i posted something about this on my tumblr, and finally decided to write this. all written within 3 hours. enjoy

The name on his wrist may have been carved out by his father, but he remembers the name that stood out against his skin. Those black letters written perfectly across his flesh, the name **Simon Lewis**  scrawled upon him, telling him that he'll meet this Simon and they'd fall for each other, and be each other's soulmates. But his father didn't want that for him, no because after he snapped his falcon's neck, he told him to get inside where he pulled out a knife to carve at the name that was so beautifully etched upon his body. He had to watch with tears brimming his eyes as blood trickled its way through the wound and down his arm, he knows better than to ask for an irazte, if asked for it – his father would pro long the wait. When his father did heal the cut, it healed but not without leaving a scar right where the name was once placed.

"Now, when you look at that, you'll remember this lesson if you were to ever forget it," His father spoke as he put away his stele. "And that lesson is?"

"To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed," He repeated the words he heard his father say, when he had started at the death of his pet.

A few years later, his father died and he was sent to live with a family, the Lightwood's. Maryse, his new mother, doesn't have one or if she does he's never seen it. He sees a name standing out upon the new siblings' wrist, and honestly it makes his heart fall to the ground – but he doesn't let it get to him. He just continues to train and hunt, like the good little solider that he is. He works his ass off, accomplishing the title of  _fastest, strongest and_ _fiercest_  Shadowhunter as he does. He submerses himself into his work to forget about the name that once adorned his wrist.

But, he can't forget the name, the one he had memorized by the time he could read. It taunted him, every moment it could – even as he approaches his twenties and his world is shaken when a redhead crashes her way into the Shadow world, bringing along her friend  _Simon_  along with her.

Some hidden part, deep in his chest jumped at the thought that this might be  _the_  Simon. The one the fates out there had destined him for, but when he looked at the name adorning the mundane's wrist he lost his hope because it wasn't his name written there, but someone else's. And then his heart shuts off all hope of every finding  _his_  Simon because,  **Simon Lewis** , was the mundane – now vampire, that had a different name upon his wrist, one that didn't belong to him.

He hates how he finds himself falling for the small things that Simon does, he hates it because he can't stop it. Hates how he is destined to fall for someone who is destined for someone else. It's destroying him inside.

Watching as Simon somehow ends up in danger – left and right, it's terrifying because it makes his heart race a million miles an hour, and he fills with dread. Yet, they always managed to save him and he was safe, but it seemed it was like a matter of how long until the  _next_  thing. Almost like himself, but instead of getting into trouble, he's gaining or losing biological family. At this moment, and he's sure this is the last time his heritage is going for a spin, he's a Herondale. But, with no parents because they're dead, no thanks to the man who raised him.

Things were a little quieter, and he had managed to slink away to his room to get himself some sleep and was almost there when there was a knock upon his door. Opening it up after pulling on some pants, he saw Simon standing there looking a little sheepish. "Simon?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a pen?" Simon asks in return, and it confused him  _completely_. Why was Simon here to just ask for a pen? It didn't make sense. "It'll make sense. Do you have pen? I forgot to ask your grandmother for one before I left her office."

"My grandmother? Why were you talking with her?" His guard started to go up, but he decides that he'll find Simon a pen, and there was one in his drawer and he holds it out to Simon. Simon who didn't give him an answer to his question, he just took the pen into his hand.

Simon held his wrist up to his face, and brought the pen to his wrist, scribbling something on it before handing the pen back to Jace with a smile upon his lips. Jace is still confused by his actions, but he reaches for the pen tries to take it but Simon's grip tightens making Jace extremely confused. Simon rolls his eyes slightly before nodding for Jace to look as he grabs the pen.

When Jace does look at Simon's wrist, which he had been avoiding because he  _knew_  what wrist it was and what was on it – but this time there was a change to the first name on the wrist. The original name was crossed out and underneath in Simon's own handwriting was the name  _Jace_.

"You can't just change who your soulmate is," Jace says letting the pen go, and walking over to his bed because he wishes that they could – because he would give anything to have a soulmate who was destined to fall for him.

"I didn't," Simon replies, moving so he was standing in front of Jace. "I just fixed it. You see, that is what your mother was going to call you. The name on my wrist, but it seems whatever this is didn't get the memo that Valentine called you something else. Or that you would have many last names. I mean if it did, I would be  _very_  confused because it would have changed all the time."

"How do you know that is-,"

"Your grandmother saw the name on my wrist, so decided to tell me that apparently your mother wanted to call you that," Simon say interrupting Jace, and before Jace can say something else, he adds on, "And then she also threatened me with UV rays, if I were to hurt you. She's scary."

Jace laughs a little, a genuine laugh for him, something he hasn't really done that often since the first time Valentine ripped apart his childhood with a simple,  _I'm your father_ _Jace_ statement. "I believe all female Shadowhunter females  _are_. Never come across one that was sweet through and through."

That gets Simon to laugh a little before it fell, "Jocelyn... she was sweet, through and through – when I knew her, before all this Shadow world stuff."

A little frown formed upon Jace's lips, he never really got to know Jocelyn before she met her time. "I bet she was," Jace offers Simon, reaching a hand out to press a soft comforting touch to his cheek. Simon presses into the touch and Jace couldn’t help but smile a little. Sucking in a deep breath he takes a step closer to Simon. "You can back out if you want."

And with that, Jace leans in to press a soft kiss to Simon's lips. He was waiting for Simon to pull away, for it to possibly be a  _prank_  on him but when he fells Simon's lips moving against he couldn't help the way his heart started to race. They started off slow and careful, like they didn't want to break the other. Like the other was something so fragile that maybe even the softest of touches may crack it, but as seconds pass into minutes, the kisses started to become more heated and they're moving backward so that they fall upon Jace's bed. Laughing a little as Simon still  _manages_  to trip over something in the extremely clean room. The laugh, kiss and talk until they fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
